Und wieder ein Jahr
by Kriska88
Summary: Wenn man versucht den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Sein Leben zu leben, als wäre nicht geschehen... Und wenn einem der Verlust doch immer wieder einholt... Immer an ein und denselben Tag... KleinHarryff


4

So das hier ist wieder eine klein Harry-ff... die mir sogar sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Petunia ist hier wieder OOC, aber wie gesagt so gefällt sie mir eben besser.

Dsclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und will auch keine Rechte verletzen.

Ach ja, sorry falls da noch Zeit- oder RS-fehler sind. hab zwar noch mal drüber geguckt, aber jeder kann mal was übersehen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß deim lesen.

**Und wieder ein Jahr**

Es ist schon spät, als die letzten Gäste das Haus im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 verlassen.  
Lachend verabschieden sie sich von der Gastgeberin und beteuern, was für ein schöner Abend es doch gewesen sei.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedankt Petunia Dursley sich für den Besuch und versichert, dass es nächstes Jahr wieder solch eine Feier geben wird.  
Sie winkt ihren Freunden noch ein letztes Mal zu und schließt die Haustür.

Es war ein anstrengender Abend, so wie jedes Jahr. Nachdem Petunia noch das gröbste aufgeräumt hat, geht sie hoch zu ihrem Mann, der schon vor einer Stunde die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hat und selbst auch schlafen gegangen ist. Müde zieht sie sich um und legt sich ins Bett.  
Es ist 22.00 Uhr.

-----------------------

Petunia schläft tief und fest.  
Doch scheinen ihre Träume nicht gerade schön zu sein.  
Sie wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere.  
Es wird schlimmer.  
Sie fängt an zu schwitzen.  
Ein leises Wimmern verlässt ihre Lippen.

Dann plötzlich schreckt sie aus dem Schlaf.  
Sitzt starr im Bett.  
Die Augen schreckgeweitet.

Es ist still.  
Nur ein Wort hallt in der Stille der Nacht wieder.  
Immer wieder, fast schon gespenstisch.

Ein Wort.  
Ein Name.

Lily…

-------------

Nicht nur Petunia kann nicht schlafen.  
Zwei Zimmer weiter wälzt sich ein kleiner Junge von einer Seite seines Bettes auf die andere.  
Auch er wird von Alpträumen geplagt. Jedoch sind seine realer und qualvoller.  
Er hört verzweifelte Schreie und ein Lachen.  
Ein hysterisches, kaltes Lachen…

Dieses Lachen lässt ihn aufschrecken.  
Desorientiert blickt er sich um. Sein Blick schweift durch das Zimmer, fällt zufällig auf die Uhr ihm gegenüber ohne auf sie zu achten.  
01.00 Uhr. Ein Uhr morgens.

Er will sich wieder hinlegen, doch dann bemerkt er das Licht, das unter der geschlossenen Tür zum Vorschein kommt.

Verwirrt fragt er sich, wer denn jetzt noch wach ist.  
Er beschließt dem nachzugehen, krabbelt vom Bett und tappst auf die Tür zu. Leise wird die Tür geöffnet, der Kleine betritt den Flur und folgt der Lichtquelle.

Diese führt ihn zum Wohnzimmer, wo er im Türrahmen stehen bleibt und zuallererst versucht zu begreifen, was er dort sieht.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Petunia sitzt im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin.  
Die Beine angezogen und eine Decke um die Schultern geschlungen.

Mit traurigem Blick starrt sie ins Feuer.  
Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht.

Wie sie diesen Tag doch hasst.  
Seit drei Jahren bringt dieser Tag ihr schlaflose Nächte.

Ein Geräusch lässt sie aufblicken und sich umdrehen.  
Doch es ist nicht, wie erwartet, ihr Mann Vernon, sondern ihr Neffe.  
Harry.

Er steht da, halb im Schatten, an die Tür gelehnt.  
Das ohnehin schon wirre Haar steht noch mehr ab.  
Die kleine Gestalt des 4-jährigen ist in einen zu großen Pyjama gehüllt.

Müde reibt sich der Junge mit einer seiner kleinen Händen über die Augen im verschlafenen Gesicht.

Leicht verwirrt blickt er seine Tante aus seinen grünen Augen an.

Diese grünen Augen…  
Die sie so sehr an ihre Schwester erinnern.

Sie muss schlucken und versucht nicht vollends in Tränen auszubrechen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry steht da und blickt seine Tante an, die sich zu ihm gedreht hat.

Sie weint.  
Und das versteht er nicht.  
Er hat sie noch nie weinen sehen.

Unsicher tappst er auf sie zu.  
Will sehen, ob sie sich weh gemacht hat.  
(AN: ok bevor ihr fragt warum ich das so schreibe. Er ist 4 Jahre alt, da benutzt man halt solche Ausdrücke+schmoll+)

Vor ihr bleibt er stehen und schaut sie aus großen Augen an.

"Tante, nicht weinen. Alles wird gut. Ich bin doch da!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia ist wie erstarrt.  
Sprachlos schaut sie Harry an.  
Seine Worte hallen in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Dann kann sie nicht mehr anders.  
Sie kann das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und zieht den Jungen an sich.  
Wippt, mit ihm im Arm, vor und zurück.  
Lehnt ihre Stirn an die seine.

Sie weint und es scheint, als würde sie nie mehr aufhören.  
Als würde sie nie mehr aufhören können.

Unverständliches Gestammel verlässt ihre Lippen.

Und immer wieder ein Wort.  
Ein Name.

"Lily!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ist verwirrt vom Tun seiner Tante, doch lässt er es zu.  
Vielleicht geht es ihr dann ja wieder besser.  
Schüchtern legt er seine Arme um sie und streicht über ihren Rücken.  
Immer wieder wiederholt er den Satz.

"Alles wird gut, ich bin ja da, nicht weinen…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wieso Petunia weint?  
Weil sie trauert, um das, was sie verloren hat.  
Um die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft.

Um das, was sie verpasst hat zu tun.  
Sie konnte sich nie bei Lily entschuldigen.  
Ihr nie sagen, wie sehr sie sie liebt.

Nie mehr würde sie die Gelegenheit bekommen.

Und wieso es immer an diesem Tag passiert, dass Petunia Dursley zusammenbricht?

Weil es der 31. Oktober 1984 ist.  
Halloween.

Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, seit ihre Schwester tot ist.  
Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, in dem der Schmerz nicht vergangen ist.  
Es ist wieder ein Jahr vergangen, seit ihre Schwester sie allein gelassen hat.

Doch was sie übersieht ist,  
dass sie nicht allein ist.

Dass ihr ihre Schwester etwas hinterlassen hat.

Das wichtigste, was sie hatte.

Ihren Sohn...  
Ihr Leben...  
Ihre Liebe...

Und wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen…

**ENDE**

So das war's.  
Jetzt könnt ihr anfangen mich mit Obst zu bewerfen.  
Aber ich habe diese kleine Fic gern.

Daher widme ich sie allen denen es änlich geht... die einen schweren Schickschalsschlag hinter sich haben und immer noch ganz darüber hinweg kommen. (O.o kommt die Widmung normalerweise nicht an den Anfang+ach was soll's +schulter zuck+)

Falls es doch noch jemanden gibt dem es gefallen hat, ich würde mich über einen Kommi freuen.

Und die letzte Klein-Harry-Ff kommt in den nächsten Tagen on.

Also dann,  
Bye  
Kriska

4


End file.
